Songfic Oneshots
by Blood-Thirsty-Goth
Summary: A collection of slash and straight one shots all songfics


_**Dani: I'm back everybody. These oneshots are all songfics and I'll do as many as I can.**_

_**Stingmuse: Which one is this Dani?**_

_**Dani: You and AJ one.**_

_**AJmuse: I'm I gonna have to be a sub again :/**_

_**Dani: You'll see....you'll see....anyway I do not own Sting nor do I own AJ. Or the song. Adam Lambert owns it. Enjoy :)**_

_**Allen's P.O.V.**_

"Okay let's see.....I'll put it.......here!" I said to myself taping the note to Steve's bag. _"If what he reads this....and my plan works out....this evening is gonna be fun..." _I thought to myself smirking. I looked at my watch. Steve's match should be ending soon. I should be heading back to the hotel to get things ready for tonight. I smirked to myself once more. _"Tonight....is gonna be entertaining...." _

_**Steve's P.O.V.**_

I walked back to my locker room I just finished my match with Rob. When I opened my door expecting AJ to be there. He told me he would wait there for me. I opened my locker room door to find the room empty. AJ wasn't there. _"Where could he have gone....?"_ I thought. _"Probably back to the hotel." _

I went to my bag to get my clothes when I noticed a note taped to it. _"Most likely from AJ." _I thought as I opened it. I looked carefully at the note. _"Yup....the handwriting is definitely AJ's" _I thought as I read the note.

_Steve,_

_I'm sorry I didn't wait in the locker room for you like I promised_

_But something came up_

_So I had to go back to the hotel_

_Don't be mad at me Steve_

_I'm sorry_

_But I promise I'll make it up to you_

_As soon as possible_

_Again I'm sorry_

_See you back at the hotel_

I re-read the note again. _"He'll make it up to me...?" _I thought of all the ways he can make it up to me. Some good...some....not so good. _"Dammit Steve get your mind outta the gutter."_ I thought shaking my head. I quickly went to take a shower and quickly got dressed and headed to the hotel.

As I entered my room I heard music playing and saw AJ dancing to it. I guess he didn't see me come in. I quietly shut the door and snuck up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He quietly gasped and said, "Steve....I was waiting for you to show."

"Oh really?" I replied smirking. I kissed his neck. I got no response from him. I let go of him. "Allen?" I asked. He hit the skip button on the Ipod and a new song played. He quickly turned around and kissed me passionately and then pushed me onto the bed. I looked up at him shocked. He just smirked in response and danced to the music.

_So hot out the box_

_Can we pick up the pace _

_Turn it up,heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it, baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby_

I swallowed as Allen came closer to me. I was already hot and bothered by his actions. Not only his actions but his song. I should have known he was planning something like this. He stood in front of me Apparently I wasn't the only one being bothered by this. So was he.

_Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told ya, Imma hold you down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya till you're screamin' my name_

Allen started to strip slowly. As he did he looked at me and said, "Take off your clothes.....now!" I obeyed and quickly stripped out of my clothing and sat back down on the bed. Allen smirked and looked at me seductively.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

"You ready tohave some fun baby....?" he asked me. "Yessss." I moaned out as he started to grind into me. "I can tell babe. Tell me how badly do you want me?" he asked kissing me fully on the lips. I groaned. "God Allen...do you know what you're doing to me...?" I asked breaking the kiss. He grinned. "Actually.....I do." he said grabbing my cock.

_Oh _

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh _

_I bet you thought I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

I closed my eyes and cried out in pleasure as he gripped me roughly. "Like that?' he asked stroking me. Sending all of my nerves into a frenzy. "Oh God yes!" I cried out thrusting my hips. And all too soon, the stroking had stopped. I opened my eyes and saw him smirking and he started to sing along to the lyrics.

_'Sall right_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close you're eyes, not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm gonna work it 'till you're totally blown_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

Allen was driving me mad. I need him. Really badly. I pulled him into a passionate kiss. He kissed back with force. I forced my tongue into his mouth. He moaned. As did I. I explored his mouth thoroughly. I went to touch his manhood. He stopped me. "Uh uh uh. No fun for you yet. Let me entertain you." He whispered in my ear. I shuddered with anticipation. He continued to sing, grinding into me at the same time.

_Oh_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

He stopped grinding into me and got off of my lap. He went to the table to grab some lube. He looked at it for a minute and then shook his head. "No...I want it rough tonight." He said in a tone that made shivers run up my spine.

_Oh I bet you thought I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

He quickly came back to the bed and pushed me back so that I was lying down. He slowly crawled on top of me, making sure our manhoods rubbed against each other. I groaned at the contact. "Allen..." I groaned as he continued to rub against me. He grinned and adjusted above me before impaling himself on me.

_Oh_

_Do you like what you see?_

_Oh _

_Let me entertain you 'till you scream_

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough with you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Allen cried out in pain and pleasure. Tears fell from his eyes. I kissed his tears away. "You alright baby?" I asked. He nodded his head and started to move. Slowly at first. Then he started to move faster. I moaned loudly. As did he. He continued to move at the same fast pace and he kissed me. Our tongues tangled together. We broke away panting and moaning.

I grabbed his cock and started to stroke him. "Steve....I....I...I'm gonna...." he didn't even finish his sentence before he came all over my hand and our abdomens. Not long after he came, I came crying out in pleasure. We panted loudly. Trying to catch our breaths.

Allen got off me and laid next to me still panting. "What....what did you think.....?" he asked breathlessly. I, still trying to catch my breath, replied, " It was......entertaining...." I said winking and pulling Allen to me as we fell into a deep sleep.

_Oh _

_I bet you thought I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm 'bout to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_**Dani: Well I hope you liked it reviews please. :) Let me know if liked it and if I should continue. Please. **_


End file.
